Time Turner
by ClawAtHeart
Summary: Right after the Battle of Hogwarts and the death of the Dark Lord, Hermione Granger follows a mysterious dog into Professor McGonagall's office. The dog disappears and she finds an old looking time turner. She turns it once and instead of taking her back in time, it takes her to an alternate universe where getting home may not be as simple as she thought.
1. The Time Turner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does, anything you recognize does not belong to me.**

**A/N: This follows canon everywhere up until the epilogue, which in this story, never happened. The majority of this story takes place right after chapter thirty six in the Deathly Hallows.**

*****Chapter update Jan. 4 2013. The only thing I did was change the spell to Eto vse budet cheredovatʹsya***  
**

**XXXXX**

It was a most beautiful day at Hogwarts. Looking down at the grounds, one could see groups of students studying by the lake, practicing quidditch, or just relaxing on the hillside. Most of the seventh years, however, were inside, studying for the upcoming NEWTS. One student in particular was studying quite profoundly in the Ravenclaw common room.

He was sitting at his favorite desk; the one right by the arched windows overlooking the grounds. He had books opened and his peacock feathered quill was scratching away on his parchment. On his chest sat the Head Boy badge. He had worked very hard to get it, and his parents were proud, he wouldn't disappoint them now. His hair was a very messy and curly brown, but if he kept it short enough, he could almost keep it tame. His eyes were quite the opposite; they were a clear, beautiful green.

He stopped his studies for a moment to look out the window. When he looked back at his table, he sighed and stood up. He walked over to the bookshelf on the other side of the room. His fingers were lightly brushing the delicate spines when he noticed it. His hand was no longer completely solid, instead it was slightly transparent. Not enough for someone to notice unless they were really paying attention. He took one last glance at his hand, and swiftly exited the common room.

He walked quickly through the corridors of the school, paying attention to nothing and no one. He reached his destination- the stone gargoyles leading up to the headmaster's office.

"Password." The one to the left said.

"I don't know it, but this is urgent. I must speak to the headmaster immediately!" The boy said.

"No entry without the password." The one to the right answered. The boy sighed.

"Fizzing whizbee." He said. Nothing happened. "Exploding snap, lemon drop, chocolate, ear wax, every flavor beans, harmony, time turner, magic, elf!" The boy said. The gargoyle on the left laughed.

"Nope." It said. The boy sighed angrily and before he ranted again, he thought. He was a Ravenclaw after all, he could figure it out. 'This is the twenty-fifth anniversary of Voldemort's demise.' He thought. He thought for a moment more before continuing.

"Horcrux." Nothing happened. "Hallows. Snake. Battle. Death!" Nothing. He sighed again. "MERLIN! OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR!" The stone gargoyles moved out of the way, revealing the staircase. The boy quickly ascended, and, without knocking, opened the door.

"Come in." He heard the headmaster say sarcastically. He wasted no time in explaining.

"Headmaster, it's happening; just like you said." The boy informed him while pushing up his sleeve. The headmaster leaned forward to inspect. He moved back in his chair and looked up at the boy.

"Ah... Yes it appears the time has come. You have been instructed in what must be done?" The headmaster asked, and the boy nodded. "Good, good. Now, it is important that you are not seen. Can you transform well?" Once again, the boy nodded. "Then we will not waste anymore time." The headmaster stood up and walked over to a drawer and pulled out two items. One was an old looking time turner; the other a galleon. He handed both objects to the boy. The boy placed the time turner around his neck, and kept the galleon in his hand. "You know the spell?"

"By heart." The boy said.

"Okay," the headmaster said. "You have one hour to place the time turner where she will find it and cast the spell. Are you ready, Mister Potter?"

"Yes." The boy said. "See you in an hour." The headmaster nodded and the galleon grew warm in his hand. He felt a tug at his stomach, and he was gone.

**XXXXX**

When he opened his eyes, he was in a dark closet. He heard lots of cheering and figured the Dark Lord had just been defeated. He opened the door a crack, closed his eyes, and concentrated hard on becoming a dog. He felt another tug and when he opened his eyes, he was a four-legged brown shaggy dog. He padded out of the closet and began his search. He knew already which room he needed to go to, it was just a matter of finding it that proved to be the problem.

He kept trotting when he saw an old woman with her back turned. 'Perfect.' He thought. All he needed to do was catch her scent and he could find her office. He barked and startled the woman.

"Oh, hello there little one." She said. He detected a slight Scottish accent. She outstretched a hand and he bounded over to her. He sniffed her hand, and, when satisfied he could remember her scent, he licked her hand. He was hated that part if being a dog. He had to act like one, and, unfortunately, that meant licking people's hands. He let her scratch his ear and, before bounding off again, he let out another bark. With his nose to the ground, he trotted through the corridors until he found the office of Minerva McGonagall. He quickly transformed into a human and entered.

He went straight for her desk and took off the old time turner. He laid it on the desk and pulled out his wand. It was an eleven and three-quarter larch wand with a dragon heartstring core. He pointed his wand at the time turner and recited the spell. "_Eto vse budet cheredovatʹsya._" A golden light slowly came from his wand and surrounded the time turner until the spell was eventually absorbed by it. He turned on his heel and transformed again into a dog.

He waited outside the office for about twenty minutes when he heard someone coming around the corner. It was who he was here for; a bushy-haired girl with brown eyes- Hermione Granger. He waited until she moved a little closer, and he started wagging his tail and letting out little barks. A smile broke out from her face and she came towards him, hand outstretched. Right before she could touch him, he swerved out of the way and turned into the office. She stayed where she was and he barked again, turning his head to the side. She stood and began to walk toward him, and he turned and ran back to the time turner. Confident she was following, he ran under the desk. She approached it and saw the time turner.

She picked it up and examined it. The dog slowly crept from behind the desk and into the shadows, where he turned human again. He pulled out his wand. Curious, Hermione turned the time turner once. Nothing happened that she knew if because, if it brought her back in time, she would surely hear the battle that ended only an hour ago. She shrugged her shoulders and put the time turner back onto the desk and turned to leave. The boy, still concealed in the shadows whispered, "_Stupefy_.", followed by an apology. When Hermione hit the ground, he walked toward her. He could feel the galleon in his pocket growing warmer, signaling that his hour was almost up.

He looked up at the shelf by where she had fallen. There were a few heavy looking books at the top. "_Accio heavy books."_He said, and they flew towards him. He bent down by Hermione's head and gently laid one half on her forehead and half on the ground, and then he laid the other two on the floor around her head. He needed it to look as if she got hit in the head and suffered from a small case of amnesia. The galleon was getting even hotter, and so he pulled it out of his pocket, quickly ran back to grab the time turner and waited. He felt the familiar pull and found himself back at the headmaster's office.

**XXXXX**

"Is it done?" The headmaster asked, and the boy nodded. "Good. Now we wait." The boy nodded and left the headmasters office.

He entered the common room and went up to his dorm. He went to his trunk and pulled out a pair of black gloves. He looked back down at his hand. It was still vaguely transparent, but that would hopefully be fixed if the plan worked. He pulled the gloves on, and went back down to the common room. No one had disturbed his table, and so he sat down and continued from where he left off.

**XXXXX**  
**A/N: So, watcha think? Any suggestions, comments, or even rude remarks are welcome :) The rest of the story will be in Hermione's POV as she will be the one in the alternate universe.**

**Till the next chapter! :D**


	2. An Awkward Awakening

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts! It really means a lot to me. You guys are awesome!**

Hermione lay unconscious in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Surrounding her were Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom. Minerva McGonagall, who had discovered the injured ex-student, was standing off to the side, discussing important matters with Poppy Pomfrey. Hermione knew she was unconscious; she heard voices, but she couldn't comprehend what they were saying. One voice in particular stood out to her unconscious mind; it voice that was familiar and comforting, yet she could not figure out to whom it belonged.

Hermione finally regained her senses and woke from her unconscious state. She hadn't opened her eyes yet, but she could sense people around her. There was a strong comforting hand gripping hers; she assumed it was Ron's and her stomach started to flutter. She opened her eyes and it wasn't those blue eyes and fiery red hair she so longed to see; instead she saw untidy raven colored hair and sparkling emerald eyes staring back at her. She moved her eyes from her best friends face down to their entwined fingers. She was confused; it should be Ron sitting next to her, not Harry.

She looked up at the other people around her bedside. Ginny was standing next to Neville, and his arm was draped around her shoulders. Again she was confused, why would Neville's arm be around Ginny when Ginny and Harry were together. Then she saw Ron, her heart jumped, but he was next to Luna, and their fingers were interlaced. 'How could he! I bloody kissed him!' She thought. Anger was boiling inside her when someone finally spoke.

"Hermione! Oh, thank Merlin; I was so worried about you!" It was Harry. Then he moved forward and enveloped her in an embrace. She didn't mind, they've hugged loads of times, but she still couldn't understand why it was Harry doing this and not Ron. 'Then again,' she thought. 'Well, he _is_ holding hands with Luna _Bloody_Lovegood.' Harry pulled back from their embrace and grinned at her. Before she could react, his head was coming towards hers and their lips touched. She was startled and she pulled away instantly, covering her mouth with her hand. Harry looked at her, utterly confused.

"Harry James Potter! What are you doing?!" Hermione yelled her face getting redder with every passing moment. Everyone was completely stunned, and Harry looked the worse.

"I-I well I k-kinda thought that y-you and I w-were..." Harry tried to answer. Then Hermione turned on Ron.

"And you, Ronald Bilius Weasley!" She said. Ron had an alarmed and confused expression on his face. "How could you?! I thought you..." Tears started to form in her eyes, everyone around her looked alarmed and at a complete loss for words. Harry tried to grab her hand, but she snatched it away; the tears beginning to fall. Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were at her other side in an instant. The elderly witch placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders.

"Shh... Calm, child, let Madame Pomfrey take a look at you." The professor said. Hermione stopped the tears and laid back down, still breathing heavily. Madame Pomfrey placed her hand on Hermione's forehead.

"She is quite warm." She stated, and then she pulled out her wand and placed it on Hermione's forehead. A white glow came from the tip, then, turning blue, faded away. "It appears Miss Granger is suffering from amnesia. The memories she does have are only half right." Hermione gasped.

"What?! No that's impossible!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm afraid, Miss Granger, that it is quite true." Madame Pomfrey said.

"W-what happened?" Hermione stuttered. Madame Pomfrey looked at Professor McGonagall.

"I entered my office to find you lying on the ground with a few heavy books by your head. I called for help, and Mister Longbottom and Miss Weasley came to my aid. Mister Longbottom helped me move the books and carry you here while Miss Weasley rushed off to get Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, and Miss Lovegood." Professor McGonagall answered. Madame Pomfrey continued to tell her that she was unconscious for around three and a half hours, and that her friends never left her side.

"Now," Madame Pomfrey said, her tone becoming business-like. "It is time Miss Granger here got some rest, so off with you." She made shoving motions and everyone but Harry and Ron left. Luna gave Ron a little peck on the cheek, which made Hermione boil with anger again. Ron stepped up next to her and patted the top of her hand.

"Good to have you back." He said. He smiled at her and she smiled back, and then he turned to leave. Harry put his hand on her cheek. She looked into his eyes... They no longer held the joy they did earlier, instead, they were sad. Then, he slowly bent down towards her forehead. Before he reached her skin, though, he hesitated, and then stood back up.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said and, giving her one last smile, he turned to leave. Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey both had sad smiles on their faces as they watched him leave. Madame Pomfrey turned to Hermione and held up a bottle of potion.

"This is Sleeping Draught; it will help you sleep tonight. I will let you leave tomorrow morning, but regaining your memories will be no easy task. It will take time, but you must regain them on your own." Madame Pomfrey said while setting the phial on the end table next to Hermione's bed. Then, Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey left her, and drew the privacy curtains closed.

"Regain my memories." Hermione muttered to herself. "I'm completely fine; it's everyone else who's gone bonkers." She finished. She closed her eyes, thinking that she did not need the potion. She could not sleep, however, because her mind was completely restless. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened to her. Then, she realized that this was all just a dream, and that, if she pinched herself, she would wake up. Instead of waking, though, Hermione just hurt her arm. Looking at the potion next to her, she decided she might as well take it, for when she woke up, this nightmare would be over, and she could fling herself into Ron's arms, and everything would be okay again. She reached for the phial, opened the top, and drank. She lied back down and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**XXXXX**

When she awoke the next morning, Hermione hoped that the night before was only a dream. When Madame Pomfrey noticed Hermione was awake, she gave her a potion that would help with headaches. Hermione accepted the potion, and Madame Pomfrey sent her away. As she left the hospital wing, Hermione's mind was busy trying to piece together what was going on. It was obviously not a dream, or she would have woken up when she fell asleep the night before. She could not accept the fact that she was suffering from memory loss. Her mind was still wandering when she realized that she was quite hungry. Putting her thoughts to rest for the moment, she began walking towards the Great Hall, where she hoped they would be serving food for the survivors.

The Great Hall was almost unrecognizable. Some of the walls had holes in them and parts of the tables were broken. There was a crowd of people having breakfast, each spread out in groups among the four house tables. Despite the state of the room and how many people had been lost, the crowd seemed almost happy. The Dark Lord had been purged from the land, and even though so many had lost their lives and almost everyone was mourning, more lives were saved; that was something worth celebrating.

Hermione scanned the crowd for her friends. At the edge of the Gryffindor table sat all the Gryffindors in her year that had survived and Luna Lovegood. There was an empty seat between Harry and Ginny, so Hermione took it. Everyone greeted Hermione, those at the hospital wing the previous night a little more cautious. Hermione grabbed some eggs and bacon and began eating and listening to the conversations around her. Her eyes hadn't failed to notice the way Ron and Luna were acting towards each other. She could feel the anger boil up inside her again, but she pushed it back down, being angry wasn't going to help anyone. She tuned back into the conversation when Neville was talking.

"It was like the universe was telling me-" Neville was saying when Hermione jumped out of her seat with a loud gasp. The table was looking at her and she mumbled,

"I need to go to the library." And she turned away and quickly left. She had an idea when Neville said 'universe'. Almost everything was backwards from the way she remembered it, so that had to mean she was in some sort of alternate reality.

As she drew nearer to the library, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around with her hand resting on her wand. "Oh, Harry, it's you." She said.

"Yeah," he said as he fell into step with her. "What are you going to look for in the library?" He asked. Hermione really hoped that no one would ask her that because she would have to lie. If she said 'well, I think I'm in an alternate universe', people were bound to call her crazy; and Hermione Granger was not crazy.

"Er... I'm going to learn what I can about memory loss." She lied.

"That's what I thought." Harry said. "Mind if I join you?" He asked, and Hermione sighed.

"Harry..." She began, but he cut her off.

"Look, I just want to help. You forgot some pretty great stuff." He explained. Hermione thought about it. If he helped her, he was more likely to figure out she thought she was in a different universe. "Please," he said. "You won't even know I'm there. Unless I find something of course..." She looked at him; he did seem genuine. And she could always give him the memory books while she searched for books on alternate realities.

"Oh, all right." She said, and they walked together to the library. When they got there, the doors were locked. Hermione pulled out her wand and said the spell that unlocked the door. She and Harry entered, and to her surprise, the library was destroyed as well. She heard faint footsteps that grew louder and louder. Madame Pince came from around the corner with a scandalized look on her face.

"What are you doing here?! The door was locked for a reason you know." She said.

"We were just hoping to find some books." Hermione said.

"Well, as you both can see, my library has been destroyed. I must repair all the walls and shelves and books! Now shoo!" Madame Pince said.

"I really need to-"

"I do not care; no one can fix these books but me!"

"Look, Madame, we really need to find these books. Hermione has lost her memory, and we need to regain it." Harry explained.

"And I could help you repair the books." Hermione added.

"No! I do not trust anyone but myself with these books. You'll just have to wait until I'm done with repairs. Now, if you would be so kind." She said while motioning at the door. Hermione huffed and left the room, Harry following close behind. Hermione walked over to wall opposite the library and plopped down- rather ungracefully- on the floor. Harry came and sat next to her.

"We don't need the library." He said. 'Oh yes we do.' Hermione thought. "I'll find another way to help you." He said. They sat there for a moment, both thinking about two separate things. "Wait," Harry said. "There's a pensive in the headmaster's office, maybe we can use that."

"Yeah, maybe." Hermione said half heartedly. Harry stood up.

"I'm going to go see if we can use it. Will you be okay by yourself?" He asked. Hermione nodded. "Okay." He said, and he turned to leave. Before he got to the end of the hallway, he turned and gave Hermione a questioning look.

"Go," she said. "I'll been fine." He waited a second, and then continued walking. Once he was out of earshot, Hermione put her head on her hands. She had hoped she could go into the library, find what she needed, and be on her way home. It may take months for the library to open again. But for now, she decided the only thing she can do is play into this "memory" thing for who knows how long.

**XXXXX**

**A/N: Once again, THANK YOU to those of you who have favorited, reviewed, and followed this story so far. If you've got any questions, comments, suggestions, rude remarks, etc., you know what to do!**

**Till next time :D**


	3. Pensives

**A/N: for those of you who like a schedule, I will probably post on Mondays and occasionally Wednesdays.**

**XXXXX**

Hermione was in the Great Hall for dinner when Harry came in with very exciting news. He sat next to her and told her to meet him outside the headmaster's office around eight o'clock. She nodded her head and continued eating. She heard giggling and looked up. It was Ron and Luna. She had decided at lunch that day that she needed to pay less attention to them. And, as much as she hated to admit it, they did seem rather happy together; that didn't stop the jealousy, it only made it less hostile. Harry touched her arm, and she looked at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You were staring off in nowhere."

"I'm fine, just thinking." She answered. 'Nothing can get past him.' She thought. She looked away from him towards the head tables. She saw Professor McGonagall; she appeared to be yelling, her face was red, but not a sound was heard. Hagrid stood up.

"OY!" He bellowed. "MINERVA'S GOT SOMETHIN TER SAY!" The entire hall went silent.

"Thank you, Hagrid." Professor McGonagall said while giving him a friendly pat on the arm. "As you all know, the school is in need of repair. We could really use you all, so if you want to stick around and help, be here tomorrow morning after breakfast hours." She sat back down and the conversation continued.

"Are any of you going to stay?" Ron asked. Neville and Luna nodded their heads.

"Yeah, probably." Harry said, and everyone was looking at Hermione.

"Yes, I suppose, I haven't got anything better to do." She said. Harry turned and smiled at her. She smiled back and he held her gaze.

"What about you two?" Luna asked in her dreamy voice. Hermione, blushing a little, moved her eyes back to Ron, but Harry kept his eyes right on her for a second after she turned.

"Ginny and I are going back to the Burrow for a while to help with mum and dad." Ron answered.

"We'll back as soon as we can though." Ginny added. The talking and eating continued on for a while. Harry kept sneaking timid glances at Hermione, and, when she looked back at him, he turned his head quickly away. Harry excused himself at about a quarter to eight, and a few minutes later, Hermione excused herself as well. She quickened her pace once she left the hall, she was anxious about what Harry was going to tell her.

She turned the corner and saw Harry standing by the stone gargoyles. When he saw her, be gave her a wide grin.

"There you are," he said. He turned the gargoyle and recited the password. He turned toward her and held his arm out. "Shall we?" He asked, and Hermione put her arm through his and they ascended the staircase. They entered the office. Nothing had changed since they'd last seen it; not a book was out of place.

"So, why did you bring me here?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I learned that sometimes when a person looses their memories, certain events or objects can bring them back. Like if you lived near a farm, and one day you smelt or saw something that reminded you of it, a memory could come back." He explained.

"Okay, but why are we here?" Hermione asked.

"I'll show you." Harry said, and he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a cabinet. Harry opened and Hermione recognized what was inside of it- a pensive. Harry let go of her hand and walked closer to the pensive, and pulled a phial out of his robes. "This," he said while holding up the phial. "Contains a few of my memories. I was hoping that if I showed you them, you would remember." Hermione stepped closer and examined the glass.

"Alright so how does it work?" She asked. As an answer, Harry opened the top of the phial and poured its contents into the pensive. He stepped to the side and Hermione walked toward the pensive.

"Just look into it." He said, and she did.

**XXXXX**

The pensive worked out just as Hermione expected. Every detail Harry put into it was the way she remembered it. He did only show little pieces; breaking into the ministry, Godrics Hallow, and breaking into Gringotts. When the memories were over, Hermione found herself back in the Headmaster's office with Harry looking at her questioningly.

"So." He said nervously.

"So."

"What do you remember?" He asked.

"Everything, I guess." And she told him. She left everything out that happened between her and Ron, though, because that obviously didn't happen in this world. When she finished, she looked up at Harry; he had a strange look in his eyes- a defeated one.

"Well, I guess we should er... head to the common room then."

"I thought everyone was sleeping in the Great Hall." Hermione said.

"No, they finished repairing the common rooms this morning. They were the least damaged." Harry explained. And they left the office and headed to the Gryffindor Common room.

The Fat Lady didn't even require Harry to say the password; she just praised him and let them right on in. The common room looked just the same as before. Ron was sitting on one of the couches practicing chess when they came in. He looked up at them and smiled.

"Fancy a game, mate?" He asked.

"Sure." Harry answered. Hermione went ahead to the girl's dorms and got ready for bed. There was something bugging her, though. It was Harry. It was that defeated look in his eye earlier. It was like he expected something from her when she remembered; when she woke up in the hospital yesterday and he kissed her.

Suddenly it hit her and she couldn't believe how completely daft she was for not seeing it sooner. Something had gone on between her and Harry. She jumped off her bed and pulled on a jumper. She had to set things straight with Harry- tell him she didn't feel that way about him. She exited her dorm and headed down the stairs.

"I just... I thought she would remember." She heard Harry say. She stopped and stood next to the wall, listening.

"She told you she did. Maybe she's just confused about what to think. Maybe she just wasn't sure what she should do." Ron assured Harry.

"No, Ron, you didn't see the way she looked at me; it wasn't like she used to. When she explained to me what she remembered, she was completely oblivious to what happened between us. It's like she remembered everything but that." Harry said and a few seconds past before he continued. "Everything except what I wanted her to remember."

"Look, mate, if she doesn't remember, then show her."

"Show her what?" Harry said exasperated.

"Show her how you feel. Make her fall in love with you again." Ron explained. Ron got up and began walking towards the boy's dorm.

"Show her how I feel." Harry echoed softly. "What if I can't?" He yelled to Ron.

"I don't know; tell her how you fell for her I guess."

"That's not something I can just tell her." Harry said.

"Then show her that too. Look, mate, I'm tired. You can figure it out." Ron said, and then he continued up the stairs. Then, Harry stood up and quickly walked out of the common room. Curious, Hermione followed.

He went back to the Headmaster's office with Hermione following quietly behind him. When he got into the office, he went straight for the pensive. Hermione went and hid in the shadows. Harry paced for a bit, with his hand under his chin. Then, he walked up to the pensive and brought his wand to his forehead. The same silvery substance that was in the phial before came edging out off his forehead. He brought the substance down into the pensive and then slowly stuck his head in.

**XXXXX**

An hour had passed and Hermione was just about to fall asleep when Harry came up from the pensive.

"That should work." He murmured quietly to himself. Then, he brought his wand out again and pulled the substance back out of the pensive. He grabbed a phial from the cabinet next to him and pulled the substance into it. He gently sat it on the table next to the pensive and exited the office. Hermione stood and walked toward the pensive.

She grabbed the phial and studied it. She unscrewed the cap, but then hesitated. The logical part of her mind was telling her not go snooping in Harry's mind, but another part of her- was it her heart? - was telling her to do it. She turned the phial over and spilled the substance into the pensive. She watched as it mixed and swirled in the pensive. Then, before logic took over, she bent her head down into the pensive.

**XXXX**

**A/N: So, how was it? If you've got any suggestions for the pensive or anything else, don't hesitate to let me know. And another big thanks to all my reviewers, followers, and favorites! If I screw the story up in anyway don't hold back, let me know. If I'm getting any British vocabulary wrong, let me know. I was pretty sure jumper is like a sweater, but I could be wrong. Anyway,**

**Till next time :D**


	4. I Can Smile at the Old Days

**A/N: In a few reviews, I was asked why send Hermione into an AU and what happened that made her have to go to the AU. Why I sent her to this universe and what happened that made her go there will be explained really close to the end of this story, or in the last chapter. When you see quotations around Hermione, then it's the pensive version of Hermione that is being referred to. Alrighty then, on to business.**

**A/N 2: Sorry if you thought this was a second update today (12/17/12), I noticed an error, and I corrected it. It doesn't change the plot in anyway, so you don't have to re-read.  
**

**XXXXX**

Hermione found herself back in The Tent. The tent in which she had spent the majority of her time while hunting horcruxes with Harry and Ron. When she came into this memory, an emotion hit her about as subtly as a freight train would. She felt terrible, as if someone had just ripped her heart out. When she looked around herself, she concluded that that was precisely what happened. She was in a memory after Ron had left.

She turned to her left and saw Harry staring intently at something. She followed his gaze right to where pensive 'Hermione' was sitting. 'Hermione' was sitting on the stair step with her legs hugged tightly to her chest, and she was wearing the locket. A song was playing on the radio next to her- O' Children by Nick Cave. Harry stood and walked slowly towards 'Hermione', as if contemplating something. When he reached her, he held out his hand, and 'Hermione' took it. He pulled her to her feet and slowly lifted the locket from her neck and threw it to the bed next to them. He took her hands in his and pulled her to the middle of the tent.

He started moving their arms. At first, 'Hermione' kept a sad face and didn't move around that much, but as Harry started acting silly, a smile began to etch its way to her lips. The real Hermione felt that jolt of happiness as well and couldn't stop the smile that crept up her features. Harry and 'Hermione' were dancing faster, and Harry was spinning her around. The two continued dancing and 'Hermione' began to giggle. Feeling the same emotions as her pensive self, Hermione felt the urge to giggle too. She hadn't experienced this emotion in a while. It was complete and utter joy, the kind of joy that made people want to sing to the world.

Seeing 'Hermione' smiling and giggling made Harry laugh as well; Hermione watched the two slow as the song died down, and a knew feeling stirred inside her. They stopped dancing, and 'Hermione' rested her head on Harry's shoulder. When they pulled apart, the feeling in the real Hermione's stomach grew; it was like the feeling she used to have around Ron. Harry gazed at 'Hermione', and she back at him. Her eyes, for barely a second, flicked to Harry's lips. Then, slowly, the two moved closer together. Hermione, getting the same emotions as her pensive self, felt her heart race. When their lips were mere centimeters away, 'Hermione' pulled back. She turned and walked back to where she sat earlier and Harry stood still, gazing after her.

**XXXXX**

The next place Hermione found herself at was in one of the corridors at Hogwarts during the battle. She saw Harry swiftly put on his invisibility cloak, and for some reason, she could still see him. He walked down the corridor and Hermione followed him. He led her to the grand staircase. She saw her pensive self and Ron sitting on the staircase. Harry tried to walk quickly away, but his cloak snagged on something and it fell from his shoulders.

"Harry!" Pensive 'Hermione' exclaimed while jumping up. Harry just looked at the two. "Where are you going?" 'Hermione asked. Harry continued to look at her with a sad face that made the real Hermione's heart cry out to him. "No. You don't have to go there, Harry."

"Yes, I do. Voldemort, he did more to me than what we thought." Harry explained. "I think you know why I have to go there." The real Hermione's heart sank.

"I'll go with you."

"No. No, kill the snake, and it's just him." Harry said. 'Hermione' ran to Harry and put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Hermione, feeling her heart tear, wanted to break down and sob as well, but she knew Harry would come back. Harry and 'Hermione' stayed like that for a few moments, and Harry locked eyes with Ron. He reluctantly let 'Hermione' go and walked up to his best friend. He shook Ron's hand, and then pulled him into a man-hug. "Take care of her, mate." He said.

"I will." Ron answered. And Harry, taking one last look at his friends, moved down the stairs. Hermione wiped away a few tears that fell down her face, and waited for this memory to be over.

"Harry! Wait!" She heard pensive 'Hermione' yell. She turned and saw 'Hermione' running down the steps towards Harry, and when she reached him, she threw her arms around him again and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. Hermione, feeling a tingle make its way up her spine, placed three fingers over her lips. She couldn't feel the kiss, but a little part inside of her wanted to. She saw herself and Harry pull apart. "I love you." 'Hermione' said. Harry's eyes widened, and he gently kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Hermione." He said, and, with a tear trailing down his face, he stood and walked towards the Forbidden Forest. Hermione watched him leave, and when she turned back towards her pensive self, she saw her sobbing uncontrollably on the ground.

**XXXXX**

The sudden sound of cheering filled Hermione's ears, and she felt almost as happy as she had when she 'danced' with Harry. She saw Voldemort's lifeless body and Harry standing a few feet away.

"Harry!" She turned and saw 'Hermione' run towards Harry, and she tackled him to the ground in a hug. Other people surrounded the two, but they were completely oblivious. They pulled apart, and Harry took 'Hermione's face in his hands and placed a gentle, loving kiss on her lips. The crowd cheered louder, and the real Hermione brought her fingers to lips again.

When the couple stopped kissing and stood up, Harry was enveloped in hugs buy Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna. Hermione watched and Harry hugged different people, but his eyes always landed on 'Hermione', and when she would look back, he'd give her a goofy grin.

And the memory was over.

**XXXXX**

Hermione was back in the headmaster's office.

"Well, well, Ms. Granger, I didn't think you would be the type to go snooping in another's memories." A voice said, causing her to jump and let out a little yelp. She turned and saw Professor Albus Dumbledore speaking to her through his portrait.

"Well I was just-"

"Curious." Dumbledore smiled. "It's quite alright, I caught Mr. Potter doing the same thing to one of memories, and I'm sure you saw what he intended to show you." Hermione nodded. "He cares for you, that one."

"Yeah..." Hermione said. Then, a thought crossed her mind. "Professor, can I ask you something?"

"Well, you just have." He paused. "But, I will let you ask another."

"Why could I feel what the pensive Hermione felt?" She asked.

"Since pensives are a place to store your memories, anyone who was in the memory that they are viewing can feel what they felt at the time." He explained.

"Oh, that makes since. I guess I'll just go now." Hermione said.

"Are you sure there isn't something else you would like to ask?" Hermione thought for a moment.

"Well, there is something..."

"Ask away, child."

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about alternate universes would you?" She asked.

"Ah, alternate universes... I don't know much about them, but I do know of book." Dumbledore said.

"Where can I find this book?" Hermione asked.

"In the shelf below me of course." Hermione walked over to the shelf. "I believe it's called _Things Not Easily Explained_." Hermione found the found the book and pulled it out.

"This is perfect! Thank you, professor!" Hermione explained, and Dumbledore's portrait nodded. Hermione exited the headmaster's office and went for the girl's dorm.

She sat the book next to her bed, reasoning that it would be better to tackle tomorrow, and jumped into her bed. While trying to sleep, she found herself constantly remembering the tingle on her lips when she and Harry 'kissed'. With a smile on her face, she fell into a sleep full of welcoming dreams.

**XXXXX**

**A/N: What'd ya think? I actually had an amazing book title for the alternate universe thing, but, for the life of me, I could not remember it :( I won't be able to post again this week; it's our last week before Christmas break, and you know what that means. If you've got any questions, comments, or rude remarks, you know what to do!**

**Till next time! :D**


	5. Fixing the Castle

*****Chapter update Jan. 3 2013*** I just made a few minor adjustments (grammar and spelling errors), so you don't have to re-read if you already read before. And I'm pleased to let you know that the next chapter is being written. I did some major brainstorming at like one in the morning. :)**

Hermione woke up feeling rather peaceful. Today she would help patch up the school and then she could learn more about alternate universes. She got out of her bed and headed for the shower. When she got out, she dried her hair and spent about ten minutes trying to make the bushy locks look more presentable. Satisfied, she dressed and headed down stairs. To her surprise, Harry, Ron, and Neville were sitting down in the common room.

"I'm not used to seeing you three up this early. What's the occasion?" She asked while plopping down opposite of Harry.

"Everyone is coming to see Ginny and I off this morning. We're apparating outside Hogwarts grounds." Ron answered.

"Oh. Where's Luna?" Hermione asked.

"She's meeting us outside the Great Hall. Oi! Ginny hurry up will ya!" Ron said. Hermione heard footsteps coming downstairs.

"I'm coming! Keep your knickers on, Ronnekins!" Ginny said. "Okay, ready to go?"

"No, Gin, we've just been sitting here waiting to watch you come down the stairs." Ron teased. Ginny stuck her tongue out at him and dragged Neville out of the common room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed close behind. When they got to the Great Hall, Luna was already waiting for them. She walked over to Ron and grabbed his hand.

"Good morning everyone." She said in her usual dreamy tone. "Hermione, you seem to have an extreme amount of Wrackspurts around your head."

"Oh... Um, I'll get that checked out then." Hermione said. Luna gave her an odd smile, like she knew something Hermione didn't. They all headed towards the school gates. When they got there, Ron and Ginny turned towards everyone.

"Well, I guess we'll be going now." Ginny said, and she walked over to Hermione. "Bye, Hermione." She said while giving her a friendly hug.

"Bye, Gin." Hermione said. Ginny moved on to say goodbye to the others, and Ron cake up to Hermione. He too gave her a hug and said goodbye. Ginny was in a tight embrace with Neville when Ron walked over to Luna. He also wrapped her in a hug. Harry and Hermione looked at each other. Harry nodded towards Hogwarts, and Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess we'll be heading back to the castle now." Harry said loudly. When neither of the two couples moved or acknowledged that he had spoken, Harry turned to Hermione and offered his arm. She took it and they headed for the castle in comfortable silence.

They entered Great Hall and sat down at a table. "Good morning, by the way." Harry said.

"Morning." Hermione said. Halfway through their meal, Harry spoke up.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Excellent." Harry said. "Listen, there's something I want to-"

_Ding Ding_

Harry and Hermione both looked at the head table. Minerva McGonagall was standing waiting for everyone's attention.

"If you remember, yesterday I asked all of you to come here after breakfast to help us repair the school. Now, if you would please get into equal groups at each of the four house tables, I can sort you all." She said. Harry and Hermione stayed where they were, and a few people moved between the tables. "Alright then, I want the Hufflepuff table to follow Professor Sprout. The Ravenclaw table can follow Professor Flitwick. The Gryffindors can follow me, and those of you at the Slytherin table will follow Hagrid."

_**XXXXX**_

Minerva split her group in half. She took her team with her to the astronomy tower. Harry and Hermione were in the group at the astronomy tower. Hermione was fixing a column on the left side of the tower when she heard a loud bang to her right. She turned and saw Harry standing in smoke. His face was dirty and his hair was even messier than usual. She ran over to him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, except I can't see very well." Harry answered.

"That's because you're glasses are broken. Here." Hermione stated; she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Harry's glasses. "_Occulus Reparo." _She said. Harry smiled at her. "Better?"

"Yeah, I can see you now." Harry answered. Hermione blushed and he held her gaze. She had never really stared into Harry's eyes before. She knew they were a pretty color, but right then, when they were locked in each other's gaze, she realized that his eyes were beautiful. Moments passed before someone had told them to keep working. Hermione cleared her throat and stepped away to continue her work.

_**XXXXX**_

After the repairing for the day was over, everyone met back in the Great Hall for dinner. Once everyone finished, Professor McGonagall stood for another announcement. "You all did splendidly today. If we continue at this pace, we should be done in about a week. Also, I've been thinking that we should throw some type of bash for the death of Voldemort," a few girls squealed. "If you want to help me with arrangements, come and see me." And she sat down. The Great Hall was loud with chatter. Hermione, anxious to finally read her new book stood from the table.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I'm just tired, so I thought I'd go to bed a bit early." She answered.

"I'll walk you." Harry said.

"Okay." They left the Great Hall together.

"So, will you be going to this bash?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, maybe." Truthfully, Hermione planned to be out of this place by then.

"What do you think it will be?"

"Probably a dance of some sort."

"Yeah." Harry said. A few moments of silence passed before he spoke again. "Well, if it is a dance, you better be there."

"And why is that?" Hermione asked.

"Don't you remember how much fun you had at the Yule Ball in fourth year?" He asked. Hermione snorted.

"It was great, until-"

"Ron." Harry finished. Hermione nodded. "He was just jealous, besides, if you went this time, that wouldn't a problem."

"I guess you're right. I do suppose it would be fun." She said, and they reached the portrait hole and Harry said the password. They entered. "I'll think about it." Hermione said. They reached the foot of the stairs to the girl's dorm.

"I tell what, when you decide that you're going to this ball, I, the great Harry Potter, will escort you." Harry said. Hermione giggled.

"I would be honored to be escorted by the 'Chosen One'." She said while doing a curtsy. Harry got down on one knee and grabbed her hand.

"It's my pleasure." He kissed her hand and stood up. They both laughed. "'Night Hermione."

"Goodnight, Harry." She said, and she turned and headed up the stairs. Harry watched her go up, and even when she was out of sight, he stared after her.

_**XXXXX**_  
**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait for an update. I know I said that I would post Mondays but last week I decided to take a little break from writing. Right, so next chapter Hermione will read Things Not Easily Explained because I honestly have no idea how I'm going to explain this AU thing yet. Not to worry though, I will have it up, I promise. I hope all of you who celebrate it had a wonderful Christmas. Oh, and Happy New Year!**

**Till next time :D**


	6. Things Not Easily Explained

**A/N: The sections in italics are the book. In a part of this chapter, Hermione will be going back into the pensive, so remember that 'Hermione' refers to the pensive version. I posted on a Friday! I finished this one early, and I couldn't wait to post it. The next chapter will probably be up on a Wednesday.  
**

**_XXXXX_**  
Hermione quietly closed the door to the girls dorm. She walked over to her drawer and pulled out the book. She sat on her bed and closed the curtains around her. She opened the book to the first page.

_Things Not Easily Explained__  
__Amelia Witherston_

_**Part I- Traveling to the Future**__  
__Chapter One_  
_Chapter Two_  
_Chapter Three_  
_Chapter Four_  
**Part II- Dimensions**  
_Chapter One_  
_Chapter Two_  
_Chapter Three_

Hermione flipped the pages of the book to the first chapter on dimensions.

_Chapter One: Interviews_

_There are three people I talked to that had claimed to have traveled to alternate dimensions. Their names are Helen Canterbury, Gregory Hamilton, and Doris Crockpot._

_We'll start with Helen. Helen was a star student at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was sorted into Ravenclaw and became Head Girl in her seventh year. That's probably why she learned so much about these alternate dimensions._

_Each story is taken directly from my notes during the interviews, and each witch or wizard agreed to use veritaserum._

_Amelia- What is the last thing you remember before coming into this other dimension?_

_Helen- Nothing. I was stunned as soon as I entered my office, but later I found away to relive those moments._

_Amelia- How did you find out you were in this parallel universe?_

_Helen- Isn't it obvious? Everything was backwards._

_Amelia- Okay, so, what happened?_

_Helen- Well, as you can imagine, I wanted out immediately. And, being a Ravenclaw, that's exactly what I did. I spent every waking moment studying. I could not find any books or information, so I took matters into my own hands, and got myself out._

_Amelia- And how did you do that, Helen?_

_Helen- Well, I did the most logical thing I could think of and retraced my steps back to the moment I left this dimension. Of course, since I was stunned, I didn't know what happened after that. Knowing that I could still relive the memory, I got my hands on a pensive, and replayed all the blackness before waking up again. What I saw surprised me. There were two men there; one was young and strong, and the other was young and tiny. The tiny one pulled out a necklace. He asked the other man, Ulfric he called him, what to do next. The man, Ulfric, told him to say the spell and then put the correct name in the other spell. So the man did it, and then, he placed the necklace around me. He asked Ulfric how to bring me back, and Ulfric said to say the spell backwards. The other man nodded and said another spell while pointing at me. Then, I woke up here._

_Amelia- What did you do next?_

_Helen- I figured that to get back I'd need that necklace, so I went looking for it. When I found it, I tried saying the spell backwards. It took days. It was a very difficult spell and the language was Russian. But, when I finally got it, I went straight home and never saw the two men again._

Hermione read the next two interviews. Gregory Hamilton went into an alternate universe, and while he was there he met a man named Ulfric Zarovich, which made Hermione curious. Together, the two went through eighteen dimensions to get back to Gregory's original. Doris explained a man, who happened to be extremely similar to the Ulfric Gregory described, had placed a spell on her and that's how she got back.

On the last page before the next chapter, there was a note from the author.

_Let it be known that I could not find any trace of this Ulfric Zarovich. I found one family whose surname was Zarovich, but there was no Ulfric. This lead me to believe he was a time traveler from the future._

Hermione turned the page to start the next chapter, and what she found surprised her. Right under the title was a handwritten message.

_This woman has no idea what she's talking about from this point forward. If you want to really learn about parallel universes, trace the drawing below and say, "Pokazhite mne."__  
__-Ulfric Zarovich_

Hermione set the book down. She figured she had enough information to get out of this universe, so, she left her dorm. She decided she would do what the first woman, Helen, did. Maybe it could give a clue as to how to get back. She headed for the headmaster's office. When she got to the gargoyles, she said the password that Harry said yesterday. The gargoyles moved out of the way, and she quickly headed up the stairs.

When she entered, she went straight for the pensive. She put her wand to her head, and pulled out the memory. She ducked her head inside.

**_XXXXX_**

She was in a hallway walking behind her pensive self. There was a dog around the corner, and 'Hermione' went over to it. Hermione watched as the dog lead her pensive self into Professor McGonagall's office, and she followed the two inside. She saw 'Hermione' walk over to the table where the weird time turner was. She watched the dog, and it backed away under the table. Curious, she kept her eyes on it.

Once the dog was in the shadows, Hermione watched as it transformed into a human. She could barely make him out, but she was able to see that he had short hair. She turned her attention back to her other self. 'Hermione' turned the time turner. Then, she heard someone whisper the stunning spell. She turned around and saw the man who was in the shadows walk out.

She could now see that his hair was light brown, and his eyes were a vivid green. He walked over to 'Hermione' and put heavy books around her head. Then, he ran back to the time turner, grabbed it, pulled a coin out of his pocket, and the next thing Hermione knew, he was gone.

**_XXXXX_**

When she was out of the pensive, Hermione yelled in frustration. She had nothing. She didn't have the time turner because that stupid kid grabbed it, and even if she did have it, she didn't have the spell he used to get her here. She huffed again and kicked a table. 'So much for getting out of here' she thought.

As she was walking out of the office, a thought occurred to her. She changed directions, and headed for the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor?" She said, and she saw him wake up from his nap and look at her with that same twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" He said.

"Do you know of a man named Ulfric Zarovich?" She asked.

"Why, yes, I do. He was an old, well young, friend of mine." Dumbledore said.

"How did you two meet?" Hermione asked.

"He came to me a long time ago. He said I was a powerful wizard and that I could be trusted. Then, he thrust the book I let you have into my hands, and I didn't see him again for a few years."

"I thought you said you knew nothing about alternate universes." Hermione said.

"Well, I figured I wouldn't be able to explain it to you, so I just gave you the book instead." Dumbledore said. After a few moments of silence, Hermione asked another question.

"You said you didn't see him again for a few years. What happened when you saw him again?" She asked.

"Well, he asked me if I found the drawing. I told him I did, and he taught me some very weird magic. The spells were in Russian, and they were very hard to comprehend, but I eventually got it. The last thing he ever said to me was that I may need it in the future." Dumbledore explained.

"What did the drawing look like, professor?" Hermione asked. Before Dumbledore could answer, she continued, "Was it like a circle with circles on it?" His portrait head nodded. "Thank you, professor!" Hermione dashed out of the office and in to her dorm.

She grabbed the book, and flipped through the pages until she found the drawing. She traced it with her wand and tried to say the spell. She couldn't pronounce the words, so the spell didn't work. She stood up and paced her room. Then, getting another idea, she grabbed the book and ran to the headmaster's office again.

She burst through the door and ran back to Dumbledore's portrait. He was still awake.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to come back here." He said. Hermione opened the book to the page with the drawing and held it up for Dumbledore to see.

"Professor, how do you say this spell?" She asked. Dumbledore, to Hermione's surprise, started laughing.

"Ah, I remember this spell. You know, Ms. Granger, I went all the way to Russia to try to learn this spell. It was quite the adventure." He said. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Ah, yes, the spell. You say it like this, 'Pokazhite mne'." He said.

"Thank you, professor. I have one last question. Is it safe to use this?" She asked while pointing at the drawing.

"Yes, I used it myself. It is quite advanced; like nothing I've ever seen before." He said. Hermione, instead of running back to her dorm, sat down in one of the comfy chairs in the office. Pulled out her wand and traced the drawing. Then, she said the spell.

_**XXXXX**_

She found herself in a dark circular room. She was sitting on the only couch in the room. She heard footsteps behind her, and her heart-race picked up. The footsteps walked right around her and to what she assumed to be the middle of the room. She heard two bangs, and the room lit up, but not by lights. There was a drawing in the middle of the room, just like the drawing in the book. There was a big line that was shaped like a circle. It gave of a bright white light. There were four circles- they were solid- on the line of the big circle. They looked almost like plates. There was a blue one, a yellow one, a red one, a green one, and a white one.

She looked up and saw the man standing in the middle of the big circle. He was big. He had sandy blond hair that was cut in a crop. His face was young and had no scars or wrinkles. His eyes were light brown, and his skin was tan.

"Ulfric Zarovich." Hermione said.

"You would be correct." The man said; he had a thick Russian accent.

"Where am I?" Hermione asked.

"This is a simulation that I created. You can ask me certain questions that I am programmed to answer." He said. Hermione stood and cautiously walked toward the man.

"So, can you tell me what this drawing is?" She asked.

"Yes, I can." He answered. "Each person has their own dimensions." He walked over to the blue circle. "These plates represent the dimensions." Then, he pointed to the white line. "You can think of this as like a string or a rope. It keeps all the dimensions in the line, but never lets them touch."

"What do you mean, 'each person has their own dimensions'? Aren't they the same for everyone?" Hermione asked.

"Only one dimension is the same for everyone. That dimension is what we call reality. Every other dimension differs from person to person. Since each person is different, their reality, what they believe in, who they like or dislike, is different from everyone else. They can have the same _types_ of dimensions. For example, you and I could both have a dimension where animals rule the world, but what happens in this dimension would be different for us both. You could be the leader of some rebels in your dimension, and in mine, I could be a villager who is scared of fighting back against the animals. It all depends upon the individual." Ulfric answered.

"What are the types of dimensions?" Hermione asked.

"There are three vast types- personal relationships, the history of the world, and a mixture of both. In the personal relationship dimension, only relationships change; in the history, only the history changes; and in a mixture of both, they both change." He said.

"If there are only three types, then why are there five dimensions on your drawing?" Hermione asked.

"That is a good question. Well, first off, we don't count reality as one of those three types because everyone shares it. But, for the other four on here, it's just like I said before, each person is different, so not everyone will have the same amount of dimensions. We don't have one of each type of the three types, we just have a random selection that our subconscious gives us. An open-minded person will typically have less, while a closed-minded person will have more." Ulfric answered. Hermione was now ready to ask the big question.

"And how do you get from dimension to dimension?" She said.

"That is a difficult question to answer, but I will try to explain." Ulfric said. "In the dimension everyone shares, reality, you either have to be in some kind of freak accident or a spell has to be cast on you. Once you are out of this reality, however, you can easily travel from each dimension. But, you can only go forward." Before he could continue, Hermione cut him off.

"But I thought there was some type of spell that could take you backwards."

"There is. I was getting to that." Ulfric said. Then, he continued, "I spent most of my life learning about alternate dimensions, and, eventually, I came up with a spell that could take people backwards. There was one small problem though. This spell only works one time. I do not know why, and I've been trying to fix that, but I have yet to figure it out."

"What is that spell?" Hermione asked, getting anxious.

"ays'tavoderehc tedub esv ote." He said. Getting anxious again, Hermione asked her next question.

"If you were sent to an alternate universe by a spell and an object, would you need that object to go backwards?"

"Yes." He said. Hermione's heart sank.

"Then how do you go forwards?" She asked.

"You have to complete something. Usually it is a problem or a task. The best way to do that is to just go with everything that happens. Don't try to change it, just live through it." He answered.

"Okay, how do I get out of here?" Hermione asked.

"Just go back to the book, trace the drawing, and say the same spell." Ulfric said.

"Okay, thanks for your help." Hermione said.

"You are welcome." She headed back over to the couch and did as he told her.

**_XXXXX_**

Once she was back, she headed straight for the dorms. She let out another cry of frustration. She would have to go through every dimension, and she didn't know how many she had or how long each would take.

**_XXXXX_**

**A/N: So, what'd you think? I hope I didn't confuse anyone, but if I did, PM me your question and I'll answer it as best as I can. If you don't have an account just put the question in a review. And by the way, this story was originally going to end pretty soon, but I figured out a way to extend it, and add a little action into it! ;) I did go back and make a change in chapter one. You don't have to re-read, I just changed the spell to e****to vse budet cheredovatʹsya. The spell that takes you backwards is that spell backwards.**  


******I put the dance in the next chapter to speed things along. This story's about to take an interesting turn ;)  
**

**Till the next chapter! :D**


	7. Dancing Through the Dimension

**A/N: I need to quit lying to you guys! I know I said Wednesday, but, once again, I finished early. School is starting up again, so the updates won't be as frequent as they were this week. I'm pretty sure I'll have chapters finished on Mondays again.**

**_XXXXX_**

Fixing the school didn't take very long at all. Every day they would do the same thing- go to a specific area of the castle and repair it. Hermione was enjoying the time she spent with Harry; it reminded her of their school days. Professor McGonagall let everyone know that the bash she was throwing was not formal like the Yule Ball, and that no one needed to dress up. It would just be a normal party. Speaking of which, said party started in a few minutes.

Hermione would have liked to stay in her dorm or go to the library, but if what she'd learnt about alternate dimensions was true, then she was going to do whatever possible to get back to her own dimension. Even if meant going through twenty other dimensions to get there.

Considering the occasion wasn't formal and she wasn't expected to wear a dress, Hermione put on a simple jumper and a pair of jeans and trainers. She put her wand in its holster on her wrist, and headed out the girl's dorm. She walked down the stairs and saw Harry sitting on a couch waiting for her- he hadn't lied about taking her to the party. He was wearing a simple button up long sleeved shirt and jeans. He turned around as she hit the last step.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"Ready to go?" He asked while holding his arm out.

"Ready." She said with a smile as she took his arm. They headed out of the common room and down the halls together.

"I have to tell you," Harry said. "I'm a fantastic dancer. A champion, even." Hermione laughed.

"Alright, 'champ'." She said while laughing. Before she knew it, the two were standing at the doors of the Great Hall. They walked in and the decorations were simple. The ceiling showed the night sky as usual. There were round tables on one side and a dance floor on the other- simple décor for a simple party. Harry turned to Hermione.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. She hadn't had anything to eat since lunch, and it was already a little past eight.

"Yes." He led her over to a table. It was the same type of deal as the Yule Ball, you ordered what you wanted and it would be brought to you. Before long, the two were joined by Neville, Luna, Dean, and Seamus. Hermione ordered a plate of spaghetti and bread and water. Everyone else ordered, and soon, they were all eating in a happy silence. Hermione looked around the room. Most of the Great Hall was eating, but there were a few who were already out on the dance floor dancing with their friends. One person stuck out to her. He was sitting at a table not talking to anyone. He was familiar, but she couldn't place where she had seen him from.

"Hermione, are you alright?" She heard Harry say. She shook out of her trance and looked around. People were starting to migrate to the dance floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered. He gave her a look, and she crooked her eyebrows. He shook his head and pointed to the dance floor with a questioning glance. She nodded and they both stood up.

"How do you do that?" She heard Seamus say.

"Do what?" Hermione asked.

"Talk without speaking." He answered.

"Oh," Hermione said. "I don't know; we just do." Luna was smiling again- the same smile she gave her a few days ago when Harry begged her to go to the party with him again.

"Well, we're going to the dance floor if any of you want to join us." Harry said.

"I think I-"Neville began. Hermione heard a bang under the table, and Neville looked at Luna, who was still smiling. "I think I'll stay here; I'm still a bit hungry." He finished. Harry looked at her and she took his arm again. They headed out to the dance floor.

He put his right hand on her waist and his left in her hand, and they danced. It wasn't serious or silly, but Hermione was having fun. It was less awkward than dancing with Viktor; she wasn't as nervous this time. Soon, she was spinning around and laughing. The song changed, and Seamus asked her to dance. She said yes and she began dancing with him. Then, she found herself dancing with Dean, and then Neville, and then another person from Ravenclaw. Her eyes always seemed to land on Harry who was now at the snack table. Once the song was over, she excused herself and headed for Harry.

"Having fun?" She asked. Harry turned and looked at her.

"Yeah. Want some punch?" He asked.

"No." Hermione said. He looked a little disappointed, and she grabbed his hand. "I want to dance!" She said. She dragged him back to the floor. This time, they danced like they had in the tent- without a care in the world. They danced like nobody was watching. One of the songs came to a close, and they stopped. "I think I'd like that punch now." Hermione said, and she and Harry headed for the snack table. They grabbed some punch and then went to sit down at a table.

They set in comfortable silence, and Hermione felt like someone was watching them. She turned around, but saw no one. A few minutes later, she turned and saw that boy again. Still, she couldn't figure out where she knew him from. Hermione's thoughts were cut off when she saw Harry stand up. He held out his hand.

"Don't you remember this song?" He asked. Hermione listened closer, and she did. It was the same song that was playing that night in the tent. She nodded her head, and then took his hand.

Backwards, he led her to the dance floor. They didn't dance silly this time, they danced slowly. Harry's hands were on her waist and hers were around his neck. He was staring at her and she couldn't look away. They were both captivated by each other's gaze. Soon, Hermione's head was resting on Harry's chest. Sooner than Hermione would have liked the song ended. She pulled her head away from his chest as they stopped dancing. They looked into each other's eyes. Her eyes, for only a second, flickered to his lips. They moved in closer. Their lips were centimeters away from finding each other.

That's when she saw him again, and this time it hit her. It was the boy with the time turner that brought her here. She quickly pulled away from Harry.

"I need to go." She said. She walked swiftly away, and Harry ran after her.

"Where are you going?" He asked. She didn't answer; she was too busy getting away from the Great Hall. She was in a corridor when he grabbed her arm. "Hermione, slow down!" She turned on him.

"What?!" She said. She needed to get away from that boy.

"It's just… You've been pulling away from me, Hermione, and-"

"Harry, you don't understand-"

"Then help me to, Hermione." Harry said, then, he let out a sigh. "Look, I know it was weird for you, waking up and not remembering anything, but I need you to know-"Hermione saw a shadow move behind him.

"Harry!" He stopped talking and looked at her. "I can't tell you what's happening right now."

"You don't trust me?" He asked, his eyes growing sad. Hermione moved to hug him, all thoughts on the mysterious boy gone.

"Of course I trust you, Harry. It's just that not even _I_ know what's going on." She said. She squeezed him once more, and then pulled away.

"Hermione," he said. Then, he put his hands on her face and pressed his lips to hers. It was… nice. She would have expected it to be weird, but it wasn't. It was quite the opposite actually; her fingertips were tingling, and before she knew it, she was kissing him back. After a moment, he pulled away from her. "Just thought I should let you know." He said.

Before Hermione could react, a red light was speeding towards them. It hit Harry square in the back.

"Harry!" She exclaimed, and she pulled her wand out, but another spell didn't come. The boy with the short brown hair and green eyes came out of the shadows. She ran up to him and grabbed him by the collar, her wand pointed at his neck. "Who are you, and what do you want?" She asked. The boy sighed.

"My name is Lukas, and I'm trying to help you." He said.

"By stunning my friends and sending me here?" Hermione asked.

"Look, I can explain this, but you don't have much time." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked briskly.

"You are about to go forward into another dimension. I was supposed to get you back to reality once you kissed Harry. Which was supposed to happen when you were dancing, but you saw me and ran. So, I followed you out here hoping I'd still have time to get you back. But it's too late, it's almost midnight, and I don't have time to do the spell. You need to trust and listen to me." Her grip on his collar loosened. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a watch. "Here, take this and say _'pokazat' krug razmery'_. It will show you your circle of dimensions." She took the watch and repeated the spell. On the watch, a circle, just like the one Ulfric showed her, appeared.

"Good," Lukas said. "Now, this white circle shows reality. The blue one is the one you're in now, and the red ones are all the others." Hermione nodded. "Whenever you want to see this, all you have to do is point and say '_pokazat' krug razmery'_, and it will show up. It will only last for about thirty seconds though." Just as he said that, the circles disappeared and a regular clock took its place. It was 11:58.

"Okay, in each dimension, you will have to fulfill..." He paused for a short second. "Destiny, I guess. Okay, you have to fulfill some type of small destiny. In this case, it was kissing Harry, which you did. Then, once you do that, you will be taken forward to another dimension at midnight." Lukas explained. Hermione nodded her head. "When you go forward, you'll be in a type of portal. It will show you what has happened in the dimension you're going to. You need to try and remember everything you can about it because if you start asking people what happened or what was going on, they may suspect that you aren't who you say you are. They expect you to already know it." It was 11:59.

Lukas pulled out a bag. "Here, I brought this with me just in case this happened. It has clothes and money and other useful items." Hermione took it. "Good luck, and be careful, things will be different where you're going." He said. Then, a sparkling gold glow surrounded Hermione. Looking at him, Hermione wasn't sure why she trusted him. She just had a feeling that she needed to. She saw him revive Harry and a few seconds later, she was gone.

**_XXXXX_**

The portal was circular and glowed in all different colors. Around her, she saw images of fighting. It was a battle. There were wizards fighting people with muggle guns. The guns didn't shoot out bullets like she expected, instead, they were shooting out spells. She heard the wizards shouting to retreat.

Then, she saw the people with guns in a line again. There was someone speaking to them. "We will _not_ let these magic using freaks rule over us!" She heard screams of agreement.

Then, she saw a forested area with ruins all around it. There was another battle. She saw Harry, Ron, and herself leading the wizard side, and a very big blond-headed boy leading the muggles.

Then, she saw more fighting, but this time, the muggles were retreating.

And the visions were over.

**_XXXXX_**

She fell onto a clearing in the forest. It looked to be about midday. She stood up and heard a snap to her left. She whipped around, but didn't see anything. She walked a bit further. Then she heard someone yell.

"Freeze, filth, or I'll kill you where you stand." Hermione froze.

**_XXXXX_**

**A/N: So, what did you think? Told you I found away to extend it. So, I'm not exactly sure how many of these universes Hermione is going to go to. I already know of two that I am going to do, but I'm going to try and have at least four or five. So, if you have any ideas for dimensions, let me know.**

**Till next time! :D**


	8. Men and Smirking

**A/N: First off, I'm really ****_really _****sorry for taking so long to update! There's really no excuse other than a case of writer's block :( Anyway, here's chapter 8... Finally**

**_XXXXX  
_**  
"Freeze, filth, or I'll kill you where you stand." Hermione froze. She moved her head left and right, trying to find who was speaking.

"What do you want?" She asked. There was no answer, and she heard another twig snap. She turned towards the sound and saw a very muscular man walking towards her. He had very short dark hair, and a scar that went all the way from the bottom of his right ear to the corner of his mouth. In his hand was a muggle gun that he was pointing lazily at the ground.

"What do I want?" He repeated her question. "Many things." He moved closer to her, circling around her as he spoke. "A new gun. Better clothing... A prettier girl." His last sentence came out as a loud, husky whisper, and Hermione heard laughter from the trees. Hermione almost started shaking, but she was Gryffindor, she was brave.

"Who are you?" She asked, her tone serious and brisk. The man smirked at her.

"You mean you don't know me? I'm quite popular with your kind." He answered. Hermione paused a moment to think of a reply.

"I don't care much for scumbag celebrities." She grimaced. The man smirked again.

"Well, in that case, allow me to introduce myself. The name's Andrew, but most people call me Drew." He extended his hand; Hermione scoffed. He laughed at her and flashed another smirk, which was starting to get on Hermione's nerves. "Looks like she's a feisty one!" He hollered, and Hermione heard more laughter. Hoping to scare the people away, Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at the man before her.

"I'm not one for games, _Drew_, so I suggest you and your little gang turn around and leave me in peace." She stated. Drew chuckled and made a motion with his hand. The men started walking into the clearing. Hermione, keeping her wand trained on Drew, glanced to her right and then her left. There were about twenty men, each with their own guns. She looked back at Drew.

"Drop your wand, Hermione; I'd rather not have to use this." Drew said with a lazy smirk while bringing up his gun. Hermione didn't remember giving him her name, but she didn't let it faze her.

"And let you easily kill me? Not even in your nightmares." She said. Then, before all courage left her, she lifted her wand; "Exp-" Drew pointed his gun and pulled the trigger. Hermione expected to feel pain, that's what guns did after all, but instead she saw her wand fly out of her hand and land meters behind her.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." Drew said. He lifted up his gun and turned a crank on its side. Then, he muttered to himself, "No, not the killing curse." And then turned the crank again.

"Perhaps the cruciatus curse?" Someone suggested. Hermione immediately felt a shiver run up her spine.

"No, that won't do either. We wouldn't want her to go crazy." Hermione let out a relieved sigh. Drew turned more of the cranks until he finally stopped on one. "Hmm, a stunning spell. That should work." He said. He pointed the gun at Hermione, and she mentally criticized herself. She should have stunned him before he got a word out of his mouth. He was just about to pull the trigger when they heard it. Five cracks sounded around them, and Hermione felt another flood of relief. Everyone turned this way and that, and Hermione dove to the ground.

She heard spells being fired, and she crawled towards her wand. She spotted it a few yards away, and began moving faster. When, she finally reached it, she jumped up to find a purple jet of light flying towards her. She threw herself back to the ground a rolled. She moved towards the tree line for cover. Once she was behind a tree, she stood up again. She took a deep breath, and then turned from the tree. She aimed her wand at one of the men with the guns, and sent a stunner that hit him square in the chest. One of the men saw her and turned toward her. He shot a spell at her, and she jumped back behind the tree. She moved to another tree sending a spell back at the man without stopping to see if it hit its mark.

She kept running from tree to tree and as she was about to hide behind another, a red light hit the tree in front of her. She looked to her left and saw Drew turning another crank on his gun. He looked up at her and aimed. She jumped towards a tree, but Drew, sensing the action, shot in front of her and the spell grazed her arm. When she hit the ground, she yelped and moved her hand to the gash. She pushed herself towards the tree as another spell sailed over her. She heard another crack.

"It's Weasley!" She heard someone yell. She took a chance, and turned from the tree. Drew was no longer facing her, and she followed his gaze to none other than Ron Weasley. The other wizards were rallying behind him. There were fewer men than before, about fifteen now, and the wizards were picking them off rather quickly. Ron glanced her way and saw her.

"Hermione!" He exclaimed. He began moving towards her. She heard a twig snap to her left and she turned towards the noise. She saw Drew standing before her. He raised his gun and Hermione tightened the grip on her wand. A purple light flashed towards him and he jumped backwards. He looked to the direction from which it came, and then looked back towards Hermione. He gave her that infuriating smirk and pressed his watch. A moment later, he was gone, and Ron was standing in his place. He pulled her in for a tight hug, which, for some reason, just didn't feel the same as it used to.

"Let's get out of here please!" Hermione pleaded. Ron let go of her.

"Right. Will you be okay to side-along apparate?" He asked. She nodded.

"I think so." Ron nodded at her and linked their arms. She felt a tug of pain, and they were gone.

**_XXXXX_**

When they arrived, she immediately fell to the ground and puked.

"That was a lot worse than I thought it would be." She said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Ron said. Noticing her arm, he crouched down next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a severing charm."

"'It's just a severing charm' she says." Ron chuckled.

"It only grazed me." She said.

"Well, here, let me fix it." Ron said while reaching into one of his pockets. He pulled out a vial of potion and handed it to Hermione. "Here, drink up." Hermione thought about questioning him, just in case it wasn't actually Ron who she was talking to, but, remembering she was in a different universe, she realized his answer would most likely not be the same as it would be in reality. She took the vial and chugged it down.

"Where's Harry?" She asked, standing up.

"He's back a HQ. Speaking of which, we should probably head there now." Hermione nodded and followed him through the woods. After a few moments of silence, Ron spoke up. "I can't believe that Drew was actually there."

"Yeah…" Hermione said, not sure what she should know about him.

"I mean, he's Dudley's second hand man. It's weird that he would lead a hunt." Ron said. _A hunt?_ Hermione thought. _Dudley?_

"Yeah because Harry's cousin is the leader of the muggles." Hermione stated cautiously.

"Yep," Ron said. "And that Drew is practically royalty." Hermione nodded and the two continued to walk through the thick forest.

**_XXXXX_**

**A/N: Alright, so once again, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I have a little bit of an idea of where I'm going with this universe, but if any of you have suggestions, let me know! If any of you want to see a certain universe, don't be afraid to drop it in the little box below! Also, I can't believe I've got 100 followers and almost 50 reviews! You guys are really great and I love you awesome people!**

**Till next time! :D**


	9. Storming the Fort- Part 1

**Storming the Fort- Part 1**

The trees were growing thinner and thinner as they came closer to the wizard headquarters. Hermione looked around at the familiar hills and lakes of Hogwarts grounds. The only notable difference in the area was the considerably larger amounts of grass and weeds, and the school itself. Instead of a grand castle, Hermione saw ruins. Ruins that was far worse than the conditions of the castle after the battle against Voldemort. Almost half of the castle was caved in on itself and the half that was still standing had many falling bricks and shattered windows. To top it all off, vines and trees were growing around and inside the walls.

Ron led her through a large hole covered by a curtain of vines. The inside was just as bad as the outside; vines and roots from trees protruding from every nick and cranny, and then merging together almost as one in the corners. The pair continued forward until they came to a door guarded by a sphinx.

"If you continue on this path, there are no guarantees that you will come back. Behind this door is where my sisters reside; they will ask a question, and you will answer. If you are correct, you may pass. If incorrect, you will become bones at our feet." It said.

"We will pass through." Ron stated, and sphinx stepped to the side as the door disappeared. Ron and Hermione both walked forward. To say Hermione was nervous was an understatement; she knew how sphinxes worked, and that thought didn't exactly ease her nerves.

The room they entered was one long hallway that Hermione did not recognize. On the left was a sphinx guarding a chest, and on the right was the same. When Hermione and Ron were in the center, the sphinx that greeted them before was behind them guarding a chest that had just appeared. The sphinx to their left spoke.

"Each of us guards a chest. One of the chests has a key. If you can guess which of us speaks the truth, a door will appear that will lead you forward." Hermione and Ron nodded their heads. The sphinx behind them spoke.

"The key is in my chest." Then the sphinx to the right of Ron and Hermione spoke.

"There is no key in my chest." And then the sphinx to the left spoke.

"The first of my sisters lied; there is no key in her chest." Ron was silent, and Hermione thought. After a moment, Ron let out a loud angry sigh.

"I can't believe I agreed to have sphinxes guard this place!" He exclaimed.

"It isn't that difficult, Ron, you just have to think." Hermione said. "Let's just think for a minute." Hermione continued thinking, and Ron put his head in his hands and began to pace.

"If you can guess which of us speaks the truth, a door will appear that will lead you forward…" He muttered. _If you can guess which one of us speaks the truth,_ Hermione thought. She replayed their words over and over again._ One of us speaks the truth._

"I think we're over thinking this, Ron." He muttered an agreement. Or at least she though he did. "Only one of them speaks the truth, so we just need to figure out which statement makes the others false."

"Or which statement doesn't affect the others, right?" Hermione whipped her head to face one of the sphinxes.

"Can you repeat your statements?" She asked. The sphinx nodded and each repeated their statement. Hermione let out a breath and turned to Ron.

"Okay, so if the first on is true, then the second one is also true." She said.

"So that means the one behind us lied." Ron said.

"Yes. So that leaves two."

"And if the last one was telling the truth, then she is lying too because-"

"Then the second one could still be telling the truth! You're a genius Ron Weasley!" Hermione said. Then, she turned to the sphinx on the right. "You were telling the truth." The sphinx nodded, and a door appeared. Ron and Hermione walked through it.

**_XXXXX_**

The inside was not at all like the outside. The walls were perfect, and it was like nothing happened to the castle at all. There were a few wizards walking around or sitting in the chairs.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" She heard a voice say. Hermione turned and say Padma Patil run toward Ron and envelop him in a bone crushing hug.

"Hermione!" She heard, and she turned her head to see Ginny walking towards her. Ginny stepped up and gave her a friendly hug.

"Hey, Gin." Hermione said. "Where's Harry?"

"I think he's in the Room of Requirement studying the maps." She said. A wizard Hermione didn't recognize came running up to them.

"Ron, Harry wants you, Hermione, and Ginny in the Room of Requirement." He stated. When Ron nodded, the wizard ran off again. Hermione and Ron headed towards the room.

They entered the room, and Harry was hunched over a table with Luna standing next to him, and Draco across from him. Ginny went to Draco's side, and Ron and Hermione stood at the end of the table. Hermione rested her eyes on Harry, and what she saw surprised her. Luna's fingers were intertwined with Harry's. _What is up with Luna stealing my boys?_ Harry finally looked up at her and gave her a warm smile.

"I think we may have found a way to penetrate their walls." He stated.

"That's great, mate!" Ron said.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without Luna's help." He said; then he turned to Luna and kissed her nose. Hermione had to fight to keep her face neutral.

"Well, are you going to explain it to us or not?" Hermione snapped. Harry turned to her with a weird look.

"Yeah. Um..." He started and Hermione made an angry 'go in' motion. Why was she so mad all if the sudden? "Okay, so you all know that magic doesn't affect their outer walls, right?" Everyone nodded. "Well, Luna suggest we set up a distraction outside of the walls to give us time to go over the fort without magic. It's actually quite genius." He said turning to give Luna a fond smile.

"I have a feeling there's a catch." Ginny said. Luna turned to face her.

"There are still many wounded wizards from the last raid, and half of us would have to stay in the forest for the distraction while the other half stormed the fort." She said in her infuriating dreamy tone.

"I've been trying to convince these two that it's okay to be separated." Draco said, finally speaking up.

"I have to agree with Draco," Ron said. "If we can at get past their walls, then they won't stand a chance against us; especially our best fighters."

"I agree with Draco and Ron, Harry, we need to make a move." Ginny said while giving Draco's arm a comforting squeeze. Harry sighed.

"Hermione?"

"I er... I agree with Draco." She said, never thinking she'd ever hear herself say those words.

"Majority rules." Draco stated. Harry, glancing at Luna, sighed again.

"Alright," he said. "We'll do it, but were only sending the best inside the walls. Luna will lead the team in the forest; I'll lead the team in the fort." Everyone nodded in agreement.

**_XXXXX_**

The entire team of wizards headed out and split groups halfway. Hermione was going with Harry and a team that consited of Draco, Ron, Parvati, and Padma. Hermione had learned earlier that the twins were a deadly duo when teamed up.

Darkness surrounded the group of wizards as they waited for Luna's distraction. When the distraction, whatever it was happened, Parvati and Padma were going to take Harry's cloak, and scale the wall. Once on the other side, they were going to blow a hole into the fort, and the rest of the team would enter that way.

Time ticked by, and, finally, an explosion was heard. Hermione turned and saw a dark cloud emerge and climb upward far in the west with colors raining back down to the earth. Then, she heard noises; almost like a lion and a dragon roaring for dominance over the other. She heard clanking of chains, and she turned again to see a drawbridge being lowered on the side of the fort. About thirty men armed like the ones that ambushed her a few days previously ran out.

She saw the twins quickly throw the cloak over them and disappear into the night. A few minutes passed before she heard another explosion. This one was closer to Hermione, but quieter than the one from earlier. The rest of the team stood and ran for the opening in the walls. They each went through one at a time, and then met in the shadows on the side. Once every one was there, Harry spoke up.

"We're going to do this quickly and quietly. Draco, Padma, and Parvati, you guys are going to take the west side while Ron, Hermione, and I take this side. If anyone sees you, silence them before they can sound the alarms. And remember, were not here to kill Dudley or Drew, were here to abduct one of them. Preferably Drew, he may not be the leader, but he's probably more dangerous than Dudley." Everyone nodded. "Alright, in one hour, we meet back at headquarters."

**_XXXXX_**  
**A/N: This note is really important, so if you usually don't read these, then you need to read this one. A while back, I was deleting stuff on my phone, and I accidentally deleted all of the alternate universes I had planned for this story :( so, I really would appreciate it if you guys would give me ideas or suggestions. It would really mean a lot!**

**On a less important note, if that riddle doesn't make any sense, sorry. It made sense to me after I thought about it, but now I'm a little iffy about it.**

Till next time! :D


End file.
